ultimatewarriorcatsfandomcom-20200213-history
Acorntail
Acorntail is a light brown tabby tom Names Kit (most likely)-Acornkit Apprentice (most likely)- Acornpaw Warrior-Acorntail Deputy-Acorntail Education Mentor-Pebblefur Apprentice- Pricklekit History In the Field Guide Series ''Code of the Clans'' :Acorntail was a WindClan deputy from ancient times. :Featherstar, who was an ancient leader of WindClan, chooses Acorntail as her new deputy after the death of Pebblefur, Acorntail's old mentor and former WindClan deputy, who had died from a mysterious and agonizing lump in his stomach. :At first, Acorntail doesn't think he should be deputy and WindClan doesn't seem to want him to be deputy. A warrior named Morningcloud congratulates him and is suprised that she didn't get the deputy positon. Her apprentice, Quickpaw even gives him a glare because he wanted his mentor to be made deputy. Shortly after his deputy ceremony, he is seen attempting to organize patrols but messes up and begins to fail, feeling desperate and unwanted. But he finally manages to put together a patrol and goes out on a hunting patrol with two other cats: Morningcloud and Quickpaw, two cats who didn't want him to be deputy. :While on patrol, Acorntail begins to feel better in knowing that he has the best Clan in the forest and that it's an honor to be their deputy. However, he spots a ThunderClan patrol near the border and sees rabbit fur on an apprentice's nose. He confronts the patrol and accuses them of crossing the border. Then Morningcloud and Quickpaw appear telling him that they spotted a dead rabbit with the ThunderClan scent on it. But after the cats on the patrol make up a suspicious excuse, Acorntail feels as if it would be foolish not to attack them. He ends up attacking them without finding out anything first, and feels horrible after Morningcloud tells him that the rabbit had died on ThunderClan territory and that she didn't want to risk her apprentice's fur over crowfood. :After the patrol, Acorntail goes to tell Featherstar that he can't be her deputy anymore, because he can't stop messing up and that Morningcloud would be a better deputy then him. However, she's very understanding towards him and tells him that he'll learn. Her words seem to inspire Acorntail, and he tells her that it would be better for a warrior to have an apprentice before becoming deputy. That way, a warrior could best learn how to teach a cat and how to give orders. He tells her he will stay as her deputy and be the best deputy he can be and that Pebblefur would have wanted that for him. Featherstar believes he is right about a deputy having an apprentice and this leads to the seventh law in the Warrior Code: A cat cannot be made deputy unless they have mentored at least one apprentice. And with that, she gives Pricklekit for him to mentor once he or she is six moons old. Category:Deceased Characters Category:WindClan Cat Category:Minor Characters Category:Code of the Clans characters Category:Warriors Category:Deputies Category:Mentors Category:Brown tabbies